


Out of Time

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Oliver knows that Thea is slipping from depression. He just doesn’t know that his baby sister has a crush on him. Queencest. Songfic.





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song "Out of Time" by First to Eleven. This is my first songfic, and it was harder then I thought to write. Enjoy!

**_You know what, you’ve been doin’_ **

**_Didn’t say a word to me_ **

**_You left me out_ **

**_Then pulled me back in_ **

**_Can’t you just make up your mind?_ **

 

Oliver knew something was wrong with Thea. For the past several weeks, she had been bouncing between emotions. One day, Thea was snippy and withdrawn, flinching every time Oliver tried to talk to her. Then Thea was accepting, hugging Oliver every time they finished a conversation.

 

**_Tell me, honestly_ **

 

**_You had your chance and you just let it all go_ **

**_You ran out of time_ **

**_How could you ever do this to someone?_ **

**_You ran out of time_ **

 

Oliver had asked Thea to tell him what was wrong, but Thea never gave her brother an answer, even on good days. Little did Oliver know that he was the problem.

It had all started at a party that Oliver had hosted. Nothing special, just one of Oliver’s regular bashes. Anyway, Thea had been there, and she had been chatting with Oliver when Laurel had walked in. Oliver had gone over to see Laurel, and they had spent the entire time dancing with and kissing each other. 

Thea had spent the rest of the evening trying to convince herself to talk to Oliver. Before Laurel had arrived, Thea had gotten close to telling Oliver her feelings. The feelings Thea had for her big brother.

Alas, it was not meant to be. Thea had squandered her chance, never getting the chance to tell Oliver what he was doing that night. Oliver didn’t know the pain he was causing Thea. Then it all changed.

 

**_Haven’t said, or done anything_ **

**_How can I know if this is right_ **

**_Just give me your hand_ **

**_That’s all I need_ **

**_So I can make up my mind_ **

 

Oliver knew Thea was in her room drinking. He knew she was skunk-drunk. But Oliver was worried about the fact that Thea had locked herself in her room for the past two days, not speaking to anyone. So, of course, Oliver went into Thea’s room.

When Oliver tried the handle, he was surprised to find Thea’s room was unlocked. Thea, in her clumsy mood, had forgotten to lock the door after returning from the bathroom.

“Ollie!” Thea gasped when Oliver stepped into her room. The bottle Thea was drinking out of fell onto her bed, though thankfully it was empty. Swallowing, Oliver said, closing the door behind him,

“We need to talk, Thea.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” There was a large grin on Thea’s face, and Oliver didn’t realize what she was going to do until it was too late.

Thea slowly got up and stumbled toward her brother. Half of her was panicking, but the other half was happy. It was time.

Oliver let out a small gasp when Thea kissed him. Thea’s lips tasted like alcohol, her tongue as well, but before Oliver could do anything about it, Thea had already pulled away.

“Thea…” Oliver was shocked. “What’s going on?” Thea shook her head, biting her lip.

“Give me your hand.”

“Why?”

“So I can know I just didn’t make the biggest mistake of my life.” There were tears in Thea’s eyes, and Oliver felt sorry for her. So, taking a deep breath, Oliver held out his hand.

Thea moved Oliver’s hand up next to his head, palm facing her, then touched her hand to Oliver’s. Eyes closed, Thea took a few shallow breaths, then released her hand from Oliver’s.

 

**_All you had to do was say it_ **

**_Why did you keep it to yourself?_ **

 

**_Tell me the honest truth_ **

**_You can’t have me, it’s not up to you_ **

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oliver asked, watching a pacing Thea. “Why did you keep this from me?”

“Be honest with me, Ollie,” Thea murmured, looking up. “Do you love me?” Oliver stepped closer to Thea, trying to decide how to word his answer.

“You can’t have me,” Oliver whispered. The alcohol surged back into Thea’s brain, and she reacted, pushing Oliver against the door and pinning his arms above his head.

“It’s not up to you,” Thea snapped, eyes narrow. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, and Thea took the opportunity to force her lips onto her brother’s again, Thea’s tongue jutting into Oliver’s mouth.

“And why isn’t it up to me?” Oliver muttered against Thea’s mouth. Thea laughed when she pulled away,

“Because Laurel is your girlfriend, and she gets the final say.” Suddenly, the conversation from yesterday made a whole lot more sense.

_ “Oliver!” Laurel sprinted across the street, calling to Oliver. Looking up from his spot at the coffee shop table, Oliver smiled. _

_ “Hey, Laurel. What’s up?” Straightening her hair, a breathless Laurel replied, _

_ “You don’t understand this yet, Oliver, but there is someone out there who loves you more than me. Someone who is crushed by the fact that you aren’t paying attention. You need to find that person and talk to them.” Then, Laurel ran back across the street, leaving Oliver very confused. _

“So that’s why Laurel isn’t returning my calls,” Oliver whispered, eyes wide in realization.

“I may or may not have confessed to her my feelings for you,” Thea smirked, stepping away from Oliver. Thea closed her eyes, waiting for Oliver to punch her, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Oliver crossed the room in two strides and kissed Thea on the mouth, wrapping his sister in his arms. 

“I’ve been in love with you too, Thea,” Oliver explained when he saw the look on Thea’s face. “I just hadn't come to terms with it yet.”

“To think you almost lost your chance,” Thea said calmly. A confused look appeared on Oliver’s face, and Thea pointed across the room to a bottle of pills sitting on her dresser. As Thea’s face turned blank, Oliver carried her down the stairs, driving Thea to the hospital as her heart stopped.

 

**_You had your chance and you just let it all go_ **

**_You ran out of time_ **

**_How could you ever do this to someone?_ **

**_You ran out of time._ ** ****

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! And if you haven't listened to this song, I highly recommend giving it a look!


End file.
